My Friend
by K a w a i i - S y a o r a n
Summary: It's Valentines Day and 6 year old Syaoran saves Sakura at a park in Hong Kong. Syaoran isn’t very fond of Sakura but she just wants to be his friend. One-shot.


My Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I, K a w a i i – S y a o r a n does not own Cardcaptor Sakura...although she wishes that she did own Syao-chan. sniffs he is so kawaii...goes off to day dream about him...  
  
Summary: It's Valentines Day and 6-year-old Syaoran saves 6-year-old Sakura in Hong Kong at the park. Syao-chan isn't very fond of Sakura but Saku- chan just wants to be his friend. Friendship fic cause they are young for romance...One-shot.  
  
Sakura stepped off the plane and took a breath of fresh air while stretching her legs. To Sakura that was a really long trip from Japan to Hong Kong. She didn't want to really come to Hong Kong but her father said it was just for a short while so that he could do some business so she ended up coming.  
  
Sakura sighed sadly. Today was Valentines Day in Japan and she wanted to give her friends those handmade cards that she worked so hard on. She would have to just give them them when she went back home.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'I'mmmmmmmm sooooooooo booooooooooorrrrrred Onii-chan!' I complained.  
  
We were in the hotel for almost the whole day. Onii-chan was just watching something called "News" almost all day. I don't get how people can watch that...I know I couldn't. I didn't want to sit here all day. I wanted to go out and play and explore! I wish Tomoyo-chan were here...  
  
'Onii-chan!' I whimpered 'can we go out for a little while before it gets dark? Please Onii-chan?' I pouted to him.  
  
Onii-chan looked at me and sighed in defeat. 'Fine kaijuu. We'll go to the park for a little while and then that's it okay? It's going to get dark soon'  
  
OK! Onii-ch--hey! Sakura is not a monster!!!' I screamed at him once I realized what he said. Then I stepped on his foot and smiled happily in satisfaction.  
  
At the park  
  
Hmm...what should I do...Onii-chan said that he needed to go get something at the store and not to wonder off but now i need to figure out what to go play on first before it gets dark and I have to go back to the boring hotel place.  
  
Hmm...I thought for a few more minutes...I'm going to go on the swings!! I finally decided. I started to run to the empty swing and got there before anyone. I was climbing on and then got settled comfortably on the seat but the next minute I found  
  
myself sitting on the floor. I looked up and saw this really big kid [to me about 8 years old!!] was standing there towering over me. He pushed me off...  
  
For a few seconds I sat their shocked and surprised then wondered why he did that. I slowly got up and opened my mouth to question why he did that but then he cut me off before I could say anything.  
  
'Who gave you permission to sit on /b swing? You little baby.' He pushed me back down again...harder.  
  
That really hurt and I felt tears fill my wide emerald eyes. I looked frantically around for my Onii-chan but then I remembered he had to go to the store.  
  
The tall big kid was still standing over me...He is so scary.  
  
'Say you are sorry you little brat and maybe I'll forgive you for going on my swing.' He said grabbing me by my arm.  
  
I whimpered softly afraid if he was going to hit me. He pulled me up and was dragging me toward the sandbox and once again pushed me down.  
  
Tears ran down my face...why was this boy so mean? This is some valentines day... I started to sob.  
  
'I don't want you to go near my swing again! This is for the babies so stay- '  
  
'Hey.' I heard a voice interrupt the big bully. I looked up through my tears and saw another little boy, but he looked around my age.  
  
'What do you want? Little kid.' The bully exclaimed rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
'You should leave her alone before you cause anymore trouble' the boy close to my age said.  
  
'What are you going to do about it?' The bully glared at him.  
  
The little boy glared back and I just looked from the bully's face to the little boy's face. They stayed like that for a few minutes that felt like forever.  
  
Finally the bully stopped glaring but then walked over to me and hit me on my head and walked away.  
  
'I'm not going to stand here and deal with two babies that stick up for each other'  
  
My wiped my tears away and looked at the boy my age. He stood there staring at the back of the bully walking away for a while then started to walk away also. I didn't know what to say.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I don't know why I just did that. She's a girl. I guess it was just because she was crying. I don't like it when girls cry. Oh well I better go.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I finally regained my senses and a minute later I jumped up and ran after him.  
  
Wait!! wait!!  
  
He stopped and looked expressionlessly yet questioningly back at me.  
  
I shuffled my feet on the floor and looked at the ground shyly. 'Thank you for saving me' I said softly.  
  
I wanted to ask him his name but he just nodded when I said thank you and turned his back to walk away again.  
  
'Wait! What is your name?' I asked innocently.  
  
'Syaoran' he said flatly.  
  
I blinked. Was he really the one who helped me? Oh well I smiled warmly at him. 'My name is Sakura'  
  
He nodded again.  
  
'Um...do you want to play with me?'  
  
This time he looked at me in surprise. I wonder if I said something wrong...  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'Um...do you want to play with me?'  
  
She asked me to play with her? I never played with anyone except for my sisters and Meiling before...  
  
'Ok' I said after a few minutes when i saw she looked sad again.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'Ok'  
  
'Yay! I have someone to play with now!' My face brightened up. I took his hand and pulled him to another swing set in the park.  
  
'Come on! Lets swing together!!' I cheerfully told him.  
  
We sat on the swings and I started to talk.  
  
'Syaoran-Kun, how old are you? I'm 6 years old!'  
  
'I'm 6 also'  
  
'That's so cool! Oh yea! Today is Valentines Day! I wish I was in Japan right now though...I miss my friends. I made these cards to give them, but cant until I go back home...oh well...Syaoran-kun, what do you give your friends for Valentines Day?'  
  
'Valentines day?' He looked cluelessly at me. 'I don't have any friends' he added quietly. But I heard.  
  
'You don't have and friends? I blinked then smiled at him then. 'I'll be your friend' I said warmly.  
  
Syaoran's POV   
  
'I'll be your friend' it was my turn to blink. I didn't know what to say.  
  
I shifted on the swing seat and decided to change the subject.  
  
'What is Valentines Day?' I asked her.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
'What is Valentines Day?'  
  
'You don't know what that is?' I asked surprised.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'Hmm...Valentines day is a day...I think when people give other people that they like things...um...nice things. I think its for people to give something to someone they like...um...something like that...' I laughed nervously while I struggled on what I was saying.  
  
'Oh.' he said shortly after I finished my explanation.  
  
We continued to talk for a little while--well I continued to talk. He just nodded and stuff.  
  
The sun started to go down and I just noticed that my Onii-chan was calling my name.  
  
I stopped talking in the middle of my sentence and looked around for my Onii- chan. Syaoran-kun looked at me puzzled when I stopped talking.  
  
'I think my Big Brother is looking for me' I explained.  
  
'Onii-chan!! Over here!' He spotted me and came over to where me and Syaoran- Kun stood.  
  
'Sakura! I thought I told you to stay over there! I was looking for you. Anyway we'll continue this when we get back to the hotel. It's getting dark. Come on Sakura.' Onii-chan scolded.  
  
'Okay Onii-chan just one more minute' I pleaded.  
  
Onii-chan grumbled and I giggled.  
  
I turned back to Syaoran-kun who was just standing there. 'Syaoran-kun I have to go now' I told him sadly. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a bracelet that I had since I was little [I am not little now] and told him to give me his hand.  
  
I firmly put the bracelet into his hand and closed his fingers around it. 'Here, this is my valentines day present to you. You are very kind.' I enveloped him in a bear hug.  
  
He was speechless when I let go.  
  
'Bye Syaoran-kun!' I waved to him.  
  
He stood there still and finally raised his right hand and waved back good- bye.  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
She put something that I didn't see into my hand and said that this was a valentines day present to me. Before I could see what it was she gave me a hug.  
  
The really surprised me because I have never been hugged before except by my sisters and Meiling.  
  
Anyway before I knew it she was waving good-bye and I barely had the chance to say bye. I hope I see her again. She really is my first friend.  
  
A/N- Okay...not that good but I'm tired...worked on this pathetic thing for about 5-6 hours and...I'm sick...should be sleeping but oh well. Please review but /b no flames...Happy Valentines Day! 


End file.
